


RAM! Bam - thank you Ma'am

by Wasabee



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Comfort, Demons, F/F, Flirting, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Succubus, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasabee/pseuds/Wasabee
Summary: You'd left your home to help Corset with his idiot minions who seem to doom every plan to failure...This plan had just happened to be one of the worst yet.





	RAM! Bam - thank you Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little something for another fandom I've been meaning to write for, for ages...apologies if anyone is out of character but I haven't watched the show in aaageees - as usual though:
> 
> Enjoy <3

To think that’d you’d abandoned your cosy post back home to work with two idiots, two idiots whom you were now running for your life with from a hoard of zombies. Everything had been going so smoothly as well – finding the time to reminisce amidst the chaos of your luxurious bed – all your dearest darlings waiting for you there…the ones you'd leave behind if you died...

“If we die I’m dragging you both back to Hell with me!” You roared, hands pushing your breasts together until you felt the clip _'pop'_ that held the front of your bra pop – moving to the open back of your shirt where you unhooked the last grips and whipped it out.

“We’d go to Hell anyway!” Scanty cried, having bigger concerns than you as she tried to keep up with the group, Kneesocks dragging her by the arm.

“You can’t change facts!” Her sister cried. 

“Well I’ll kill you both myself!” You howled, stopping and spinning around, the idiot sisters coming to a skidding halt shortly after as they stared at you in horror.

“What are you doing?” 

“The weapons don’t work – it’s suicide!” To think you managed to let Corset talk you into this…then again, you owed him a favour. If that favour sent you back to Hell, you were bringing some of those zombies down with you – picturing each individual face of your nineteen or so lovers and apologising silently…when they died they’d go to hell too – that’s what they got for sleeping with a succubus. A harsh glow emitted from your palms as you held the two segments of your bra – a yellow and black display that danced around your hands as the transformation occurred...

“Both of you go back to the Headquarters – I’ll buy you time!”

“But (Y/N)-”

“Go!” You barked, casting daggers over your shoulders. The demon sisters hesitated, two pairs of eyes almost tearing up at your sacrifice…Kneesocks turning first as she led her sister off to safety.

“Honestly…” you sighed, attention returning to the approaching hoard. You steadied your grip on the heavy maces between your palms in anticipatoin. If you made it out alive, they owed you big time. Head down, your aimed your ram like horns at the crowd and charged. A flick of your wrists causing the mace heads to come loose and fall to the floor, chains spewing from inside the shaft – feeling it hitch as your horns made contact with a chest, the sound of ribcage breaking like music to your ears as you swung your head back, launching the zombie as you swung the mace. So the weapons wouldn’t hurt them, but who was to say you couldn’t knock ‘em down and pummel them to death?

~

Corset had not been pleased with them when they returned, explaining the situation after some…gentle persuasion. He’d been even less amused to hear that (Y/N) had stayed behind to fend off the attackers whilst they ran. Apparently they should have stayed to help her – Scanty storming off ahead and throwing herself down onto the sofa.

“He didn’t see the look in her eye when she told us to run!” She exclaimed, arms folded across her chest in a huff. “She would have killed us.” Kneesocks approached the sofa hesitantly, sitting beside Scanty and clutching the rim of her skirt with furrowed brows.

“He’s not the only one that makes rules…” she growled, “(Y/N)’s rule one, always listen to (Y/N)!”

“Rule two,” Scanty stated, “always do as (Y/N) says.”

“Rule three,” Kneesocks began, Scanty joining in in unison, “ignore the other two is (Y/N) is dead.” Kneesocks chuckled at this, yet it soon fell silent. The pair hung their heads, lost in their own minds but sharing similar thoughts as they contemplated how she might have – glancing across at her sister, Scanty forced a weak smile onto her lips. Her sister looked ready to burst into tears, expression set in a solemn state.

“Hey…” Scanty murmured softly, catching her sister’s attention as a pair of bi-coloured eyes locked onto hers, “she’s still alive.” With that she gently took Kneesocks’ hand from her skirt, causing her grip to ease up momentarily as her fingers entwined with Scanty’s.

“It’d take more than a hoard of zombies to kill her.” Kneesocks eased up at this, managing to smile. No more words shared as Kneesocks rest her head against her sisters’ shoulder, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze that (Y/N) would come back in one piece. You certainly did arrive back in one piece, your clothes however…your shirt was ripped – barely a collar remaining as your bra covered your chest. Your skirt...you had no idea where that was. The only thing left intact were your leather boots, which you quickly discarded as you spoke with Corset…the five inch heels having kicked in enough heads for one day. All you wanted was to wash the blood of your skin and fix yourself up, or maybe fix yourself up a nice cold drink and then have a bath. Corset had expressed his disappointment at the failure of your task however, with the zombie outbreak it’d be a few days before you would be sent out on any more ‘errands’ with the idiot sisters. A warmth filling your chest as you recalled that they’d made it back…

“If that is all then I shall take my leave.” You sighed, a hand crossing your chest as you bowed to Corset - his stern gaze not shifting from your frame for a second.

“Please do.” He said simply. “I hope your next endeavours are more successful.” You grit your teeth, allowing the hatred to seep through your equally cold expression.

“They will be.” It wasn’t a threat directed at you, but rather at them. He’d asked you to help them, knowing that you could have easily completed the task by yourself now…yet he’d entertained the idea of keeping the fools around...but they wouldn’t be for much longer if they didn’t step up their game, you thought bitterly. That was where you and Corset disagreed – where you had disagreed all those years ago when you were a budding succubus under his authority. He treat his minions like dirt. You, on the other hand…you respected yours, you protected yours, you took the time to get to know them and you would never cast them aside when they had lost their purpose…you treat your minions as you’d treat your lovers. Heck, you mused, a smile lining your lips as you traversed the halls and passed the monitor room, many of your lovers were your minions. The ones you’d been with the longest…it all made you miss home so much…a faint snoring catching your attention as you passed the lounge. You sighed. Later, you thought…first you had to wash.

~

You’d been intending on going to sleep. That’s why you put on your dressing gown, tying the (F/C) belt to keep it from opening…you usually slept naked at home so you didn’t see why you couldn’t at work either. You had your own room after all. It went to the floor too, so there was no skin showing from the neck down. And so, you stood before the sisters, the pair of them fast asleep on one another: it was too adorable to break up but you also couldn’t have them sleeping in the lounge. Not if they wanted Corset to find another reason to find them unacceptable to their task.

“Hey!” You barked, Scanty’s breath hitching in her throat as she stirred. Kneesocks not awoken until Scanty had leapt off the seat to give you a hug, left to fall to the side. Her eyes widening as she looked up at you.

“(Y/N)!” She exclaimed, soon joining her sister as you were caught in yet another bone crushing hug. 

“Easy – what in the name of Satan has gotten into the pair of you?” You howled, trying to feign annoyance but failing miserably as they looked up at you adoringly…a heat rising on your face as their own red skin was tinted with a darkened hue.

“We’re just glad you made it back alive.” Kneesocks explained simply, your heart sinking as they pulled back, their hands tangled together as they both smiled warmly at you. They’d always been close to you, having taken some time to get used to your presence but...they’d loosened up with time. They were sweet girls deep down inside once you got past what could be seen as their cold exterior – too sweet to work for Corset, you mused…unable to cope with the knowledge you were withholding from them any longer.

“Listen…I need to speak to the pair of you…” you sighed. “Not here though. My room.” You took them into your room, the pair immediately taking to inspecting every inch of it in fascination, but as you sat on the bed, the soon followed suit like little lost puppies.

“What did you want to tell us?” Scanty inquired, something about the way she asked making you hesitate as she puffed out your chest and lent closer to you. Kneesocks sat on your other side as she waited patiently. Even so, you took in a deep breath and explained everything to them. Why you’d been recruited. Why they had to try harder. Why they had to succeed or else they’d be chucked out, and yet for the whole explanation they didn’t seem the least bit phased by anything you were saying. In fact, Scanty had risen an eyebrow at you as if she didn’t believe you.

Then…once you’d finished, she simply laughed.

“Is that all you wanted to talk to us about?” She giggled, snorting accidentally as you found yourself raising an eyebrow at her instead.

“You’re such a downer, really (Y/N).” Kneesocks huffed. Your jaw fell slack.

“You should be taking this more seriously - is this some kind of joke to you?” Scanty shook her head, a smirk lining her lips as she glanced over at her sister.

“Not really (Y/N)…we know what we’re worth...” she began.

“And we’re worth a lot more to you than Corset.” Kneesocks soothed. 

“You see, we’ve both came to the decision that once this is all over (Y/N)…we wanted to work for you...if you'd take us that is?” You were caught off guard by the sudden question, the pair of them eyeing you like prey as they waited for their plan to work…a plan you’d play right into.

“I would gladly take you into my ranks.” You said simply, uncertain as Scanty clapped her hands together merrily. 

“Perfect!” She exclaimed. “Then you’ll punish us if we ever misbehaved correct?” You nod slowly, Kneesocks and Scanty sharing another look.

“Oh don’t act so coy (Y/N)…we know you have quite the harem and we wouldn’t mind showing you our other skills if we’re going to be working for you after all…” Kneesocks purred, her fingers tracing your concealed leg as Scanty took your belt and began untying it.

“You need to loosen up (Y/N)!” She chirped. “You almost died today right? You scared us…we thought we’d never get to see you again so let us do all the work okay?” You didn’t know what to say, caught between stopping Scanty as her fingers nimbly worked the knot loose and letting what you knew was going to happen, happen. Kneesocks leant into your neck and brushed her lips against your flesh, an evil look in her eye as she spoke.

“Would you rather have us in leather?” She asked, the air brushing against your front as Scanty finally managed to get your gown loose.

“Or would you rather have us punish you for making us worry so much?”


End file.
